Human
by smarklez
Summary: First story ever. The guys get turned into humans and have to suffer high school. Will they make it threw alive? Will they ever get girlfriends? Will they ever turn back? Read to find out. (First 3 chapters suck keep reading until 4 or 5 then decide if you want to continue. The farther you go the better it gets.) Slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1, revised

**Hi guys or you might be girls this is my first story soooo. (published or written outside school) This story is about the guys turning into humans. FYI I am a Mikey fan so if things seem centered around Mikey I'm sorry. I'll try to make it about all of them. P.S My favorites in order - Mikey, Leo, Donnie, Raph. P.P.S I DO LIKE RAPH. P.P.P.S I do not slash. Or grammar. P.P.P.P.S based on 2012-2014 characters 2012(Including Master Splinter/Hamoto Yoshi)2003 ( Casey) 2012 (April) story .I do not own TMNT**

**A/N 2 3-2-16**

**Okay as you may notice it has been around two years since I started writing this. What you are reading after this is not the original work. It is a revised version of my original chapter one. Depending on when you read this chapters after this may show you a definite change in writing style. **

Mikey and Leo were sitting in the living room, Donnie was working, and Raph was taking rough swings on his punching bag.

"Leo I'm bored. Can we do something please" Mikey whined as he rolled off the couch with a large thump as he hits the ground. Leo rolls his eyes at the childish antics.

"Mikey I'm reading" Leo said mocking Mikey's whiny voice. He stretches his arms above his head and groans at the relaxing feeling.

"But Leo…" . Leo cuts Mikey off hastily "Go bug Donnie. Maybe he'll have some entertaining idea." Mikey gets up and slowly heads toward Donnie's lab dragging his feet dramatically.

Donnie hears the door swing open. He turns his head slightly to see Mikey and gives a quick warning "Mikey go away. I'm working on the anti-mutagen to turn Master Splinter human again. If I mess up I could hurt Master Splinter and if the stuff gets on us I don't know what the consequences would be now please go bug Leo or something. "

Mikey cheekly walks closer to Donnie with a smug look on his face."Donnie you being over dramatic. I think someone needs a hug," Mikey spouts out and jumps up and onto Don's back knocking away Donnie's hand pushing the the serum on to the table. The small glass bottle rolls on the uneven table towards to edge. Donnie seeing this pushes Mikey off and reaches for the bottle missing; he watches fall into the evaporator and a puff of green smoke fills the air.

Raph's POV

My focus was on my swing while I was pounding on my punching bag. I'v just been so riled up recently. I can't wait to go on patrol. My thoughts shift when I hear Don scream from the lab. I don't expect it to be much more than a rat, but then Mikey's screams are to follow. I rush over to the lab. When I walk in I start breathing in the green smoke that fills the air. Then, I hear Leo coughing as he breathes it in as well. He must have got here before me. It's getting harder to fully breath. I try to yell for Master Splinter in the middle of my coughing spree. The light slowly fades into darkness before I can get much out.

Leo's POV

After Mikey bugs off I pick out a book Master Spliter suggest about the History of katas. Space Heroes is playing in the background while I read. My book was okay, but the show was just getting to my favorite scene. A loud shout comes from Donnie's lab. I drop the book besides the couch and jump up quickly. Spring towards the lab a bad feeling fills my gut. A green mist is spread throughout the air. I see Donnie on the floor with his eyes closed. Mikey has tears in his eyes. I watch in slowly fade and reach out to catch him as he falls. I start coughing and hear Raph enter roughly. I yell to Raph to get our, but nothing more than coughs leave my mouth. I try to move towards Donnie or Mikey to get them out ,but I pass out with a thump.

Donnie's POV

I slowly open my crusted over eyes and try to become aware. The air seems cool and the ground causes shivers when my skin touches it. I blink slowly and the ceiling seems to dwarf me. I get up slowly stretching my back and walk over to my table and see a green mutagen residue all over. The events memories fill my mind rapidly. I look down at myself screaming and rushing to the bathroom. I snatch up four towels and rush to the lab covering each one of my brothers up.

Then, I walk back to the bathroom carefully taking each step. My balance is off and I can't focus well. I reach the bathroom and look in the mirror. I breath a long sigh and take in the change. My features are thin and light. My hair is a dark brown color with a purple streak near the back. The hair is short and styled, but get longer towards the front. I pair of glasses are sitting on my nose.

I crinkle my nose in disappointment at myself. I don't know how I did not notice this before I'm normally very observant. First of all, how do I have glasses and not clothes. I pull the drawer open in the bathroom to get a tape measure. I stretch it out and line up against wall. I'm about 6 foot 2 inches. Nodding my head in approval. I look back at my gangly appearance in the mirror. I hope, Raph is shorter. I smile soft at myself. Opening my mouth wider I see the stupid gap gapping in my mouth. A loud yelp from Leo rings in my ears. Wrapping my head around this myself is difficult now I have to go help Leo understand what's going on.

* * *

Leo's POV

Opening my eyes slowly I look ahead of me to see a towel and my feet. Wait, a second those are not my feet. Confusion fills my mind as I try to calm down. I'm taking long deep breathes closing my eyes and opening them again. I'm panicking and my mind is rushing faster than ever. After a long breathe a scream slips out. A tall, gangly looking teenage walks in.

Donnie's voice spills out, "Leo it's me. I known this is crazy, but let me explain what I know. He look's ….. human and confused. I can tell he's not quite settled with the situation yet, but who would be. Donnie takes a long breath and explains what happened or at least what he understands. With an unsettled feeling in my stomach I head to the bathroom to see my self. I see a tape measure sitting innocently on the counter and start with that. About 5'11 after I mark up my height. I mean I don't think that's too bad. I look up towards the mirror to peek at my changes. I've got pretty short chocolate milk brown hair with a dark blue streak. I look at my human eyes not much different but a little darker blue that matches the steak almost perfectly. I can feel my long eyelashes battling against my cheeks. I pull the towel off and look at my new anatomy. I defined six packs is sitting upon my abdomen. What I'm assuming is my belly button is poking out slightly.

I like the six pack was expected because of all of the training, but the belly button seems weird me it pops out slightly. Is it supposed to do that? Donnie's didn't do that. His went inward actually. At least I have a better muscle definition than Donnie. You can still see that shallow lines of muscles that are on his thin frame.

I smile my teeth are an almost perfect shade of white with a straight finish. Most likely because Splinter has us all brush our teeth two times a day since we were really young ,but mine seem almost completely perfect . It's like I had braces or whitened my teeth even when I didn't need too.

Donnie comes in and jokingly says "If you stare at it too long it's gonna break." I smile, but concern quickly filters onto my face. "I mean I'll be fine; great even, I'm a …. a….. human," I sighed then continue, "Donnie can you fix this?"

Don looks down sadly then answers my question, "I think so he says just give me some time." We both turned our heads at Raph's yell, "Let me guess! This is Mikey's fault? Don, Leo get your asses in here now!" We walk in Raph's facial expresses changes from irate to worry when he notices Mikey still on the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**I back, first chapter up woohoo awesome amazing . So yah Raph and Leo are going to be a little over protective. Last chapter sorry it's so short I'm hoping this chapter will be longer. Maybe, maybe not . Before writing I just read and when I read a chapter under 1000 words long I automatically thought the author did not really care (I'm so sorry). Now that I'm writing I realize how hard it is. I encourage every writer to keep on writing.**

Raph's POV

I woke up feeling a little dizzy and oddly top heavy. I looked at my cheats thinking Mikey probly just had a nightmare and fell asleep on me. With me being so woozy I didn't think anything of the fact my skin was not green. I layed down and started thinking of what happened before I fell asleep. After about 5 minutes of laying there . I remembered what happened. I look at my chest again and scream " I BET THIS IS MIKEY'S FAULT. LEO DONNIE GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW."

They walked in and act like nothing happened. I feel my anger building up and then I think were is Mikey I turn around see Mikey laying there. Immediately my anger goes away and my face softens. Donnie explains what happen I asked about Mikey he replied " We were all like that he will wake up soon enough." I get up wrap my towel around me . I stood next to Donnie I'm a few inches taller than him. I head to the bathroom see my self in the mirror. I have obsidian hair with a blaze red streak. I can tell my hair naturally stands up like it has jell in it. I see a small cut on my cheek reminding me of the crack in my shell. I turn around and see a tape measure. I unroll it holding the end down with my 5 toed foot (not going to get used to that anytime soon). I lean against the wall get a pencil and mark my spot. 6'5 not bad. I examine myself ( look at me thinking like Donnie). From what I can tell I'm the tallest and the most muscular.

"Donnie" I called him in.

" Yes" he answered back. " Don I mean can you turn us back? Do we have to stay at the farm house cause of germs? Is it easier for us to get hurt? Do we have to go to school?" Donnie answers back "Most likely, Now that you mention it yes, yes very, Depends."

Leo having heard them over said " I will call April."

Leo's POV

I was starting to get worried I should call April. Then I here Donnie say "Don't call April just yet wait till Mikey gets up." I don't know how I feel about this but Donnie knows best. Donnie, Raph, and I were talking about what we were going to do and what we looked like. Then comes Mikey's scream we all jump. No one likes it when our little brother screams. We enter the room Mikey looks younger than us not by much but younger. Almost like he has not finished puberty but yet still younger maybe we will find out exactly how old each of us are.

When Mikey sits up and looks at us and then his bedroom door. What happen now no one expected.

Mikey's POV

I wake up screaming. I sit up and see 3 humans all bigger than me . Wearing towels , I think threw what I could do. I look at my bedroom door. I feel I really sad feeling . It's almost like I want to curl up in a ball and cry. That is what I do after I run to my nearest option, my room. I get in my room and close my door. I hear all of them . They sound like my brothers then I here Raph say " Shell for brains get your butt out her now. Just look down." For some reason I do and see I'm a human too. I slowly open my door to get eye daggers from my older brothers. I sink down they see my tear strained face and smile. "Who is dramatic now Mikey" said Donnie . "I'm just going to go look In a mirror." Kay

*******IN THE BATHROOM***********

I get into the bathroom. I must be PMS-ing . I mean I PMS-ed before just not this bad. Then I look in the mirror. I have wavy blond hair with a barely noticeable orange streak it goes down to just below my new found ears. I count my freckles same as before 3 on each side. I look at my body I'm not as muscular as any of my brothers. I cant see my muscles but I feel them. Just to test I 20 push-ups. Still same timing as before. I realize I have the same power just smaller muscles. I see the tape measure but honestly I don't want to measure my height. I do it anyway. Wow only 5'7.

Yep boosting my self-esteem. I still like what I look like.

I walk out into the living room feeling intimidated I look down. The feeling gets warmer. Until Raph stands next to me. I fell awkward. Donnie says "Leo call April tell her to bring some cloths. Men's large 2 mediums' and 1 teen small. I ask who the small is for they look at me like I'm crazy. I smile and say "JK". He also says " I'm going to find exactly how old we are to see what grade we will be in. I just stare at Donnie ready to scream.

**Hi with in the last chapter and this chapter they all have special traits. Raph's scare, Donnie's gap, Mikey's freckles, and Leo's outie belly button. Next chapter they go shopping for school and find out how old they're. Ages from oldest to youngest Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. I hope you are enjoying. I decided to a questions a chapter. This chapter's question's a true or false.**

**1\. Was there every a female turtle?**

** 2\. Was April's hair originally brown?**

**(not true or false if you answer correctly you get a shout out in the last chapter)**

**3\. What was the first TMNT series I watched?**

**( hard question who can get it. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**My computer is broken *runs home and smashes it*. ANnways I have to use the schools computer and it's the last day of school so I will have to borrow other people computers. Arggg you know when you write a chapter but can't get it to document form so i'm rewriting this while typing. Here is a list of people who got the true or false. P.S there will be apriltello and oc's**

**1st question **

**Maebear101, Emily99, and thegirlwholived**

**2nd question **

**Thegirlwholived (kind of)**

Aprils P.O.V

I pick up the phone. I hear leo "Um, one of Donnie's machines, yeah, um exploded. We need some clothes like a bigger shirt 2 mediums and like a kinda small one or something. Is it okay if we… (in the background) Don't ask her yet, just hurry and get here fast." Leo hung up, Leo never just hangs up. Lets just go get those clothes. I run to the store these are most likely for them so I get a big red muscle shirt for Raph, A tight blue t-shirt for Leo, a long sleeve purple striped shirt, and a green creeper shirt with an orange hoodie. MInecraft is Mikey's favorite game. He loves watching ASFjerome (check out asfjerome and all the smosh channels.) I get Raph athletic shorts and running shoes, Leo blue jeans and some running , Donnie baggy brown shorts and sandals, and Mikey dark blue skinny jeans with some high tops. I get bag for them and fill them with there clothes. I run down to the layer (sp).

-MAgical NOrman POwer OF TIme SKip-

I get to the layer and start laughing uncontrollably. This is the best. Raph is kind of intimidating. He is even bigger than Casey. I give them each their bags and they head to their rooms. Donnie comes out first. The pants are a little big so I give him my belt. He is so hot. Wait what am I thinking. This is Donnie i'm thinking about. He is a human though. ( In this story only Casey is April's uncle who is watching her after her dad disappeared.) Leo comes out next I start giggling. He is wearing his shirt backwards. Donnie help him with his shirt while mumbling something like "We are never going to get this." I turn around to see Raph in the doorway "WOW you have some muscles." RAPH BLUSHES. SIice when does Raph get strawberry red cheeks.

(Magical Norman Time Skipper)

"Where is Mikey " I hear Raph with a slightly worried tone. I see Don get up and say "I will go check on him."

Mikey's P.O.V

How do you put a stupid shirt on? My head won't fit in it's hole and one arm place is way too big. The pants, socks, and shoes were easy but, the shirt nooo. I hear a knock at the door and say "come in". Donnie comes thru the door and starts laughing " YOu have your Head where your arm is supposed to be." He helped me get it straight. Thank god for big brothers. ONce we get down stairs Don tells them what happened after a few giggles. (More like blaring laughter ) We discuss about school my worst nightmare.

Raph's pov

I'm actually really excited for school. I know most of you are like Raph's a nerd *gasp*. No , I'm more excited about being in the daylight without **most** people looking at me funny. The thing I'm most worried about is not being there at all times protecting my brothers. I really worried about Mikey he is scrawny and great bulling material.

Leo's pov

We get to the farmhouse and run inside it's 2 to a room. Raph was quick about pairing with Mikey. I know Raph is worried about him. We all are ,but Mikey is going to have a messy room and play many pranks.

April tells us we are going shopping now. They sat in the back of the car with April and I in front. We drive up to the mall April gives us some money and a list of things we need to get on my list I have…

-gym clothes

-school clothing

-Casual clothes

-School supplies

-Any extra money is for you and lunch.

After getting all the things on the list I get a rubix cube, paper for origami, and an mp3 player with 15$ left for lunch.

Raph's pov

I get a stupid list after I get all the things i red and black to show off my tough guy image. I have some money left so I get some hair products. It's time for lunch so we meet up at the food court we all are done. Don got some science stuff. Mikey got art supplies, a skateboard, a basketball, and some a computer pass for MInecraft. When we get back we play a game of basketball Mikey is really good. We have pizza for supper and go to bed tomorrow is school.

**Sorry about the rushed ending and how the chapter is really short. Time for the question. In the 2012 version who is the tallest turtle and witch turtle was voiced by the same voice actor who was the voice of Iron fist in ultimate spider man? Would you want be to combine chapters 1 and 2? I'm sorry it has taking me so long to write chapters. One more question I think I am going to abandon ar turtles and write a different turtle's de-aged story (mikey) should I? I have the first chapter writ-in i notebook form. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N working on a lot right now. OMG right now this story has 856 views. I actually cried. I feel like I'm doing something that makes people happy. I feel like I'm am good at something than being a joke. I can use my humor while it not being about me. I have never felt so excited.**

Mikey's P.O.V

I am woken up to Raph violently shaking me. "Mikey get up it's the first day of school," Raph stats. I slowly get up I never liked the idea of school. All it seems to me is a big scary building full of bullies ready to pound your face and if you do anything about it you get in trouble. What seems so fun about sitting in class room for 8 hours and having 2 hours of homework. I am snapped out of my train of thought when Raph yells' "Snap out of it shell for brains." Donnie pokes his head in the door saying, " I am not explaining what that means. You might want to change your slang." Raph sighs and nods. I walk over to my new dresser. I get out a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight black power moves only shirt and, my orange hoodie. I run down the stairs grabbing a bowl of cereal. Every one is looking at me. "Mikey are you okay," I hear a concerned Leo. "Ya, I am fine it's just I am not so excited about school." I say. "Dude don't worry about it. I actually enjoy school for the most part." says April. "Well your not stupid," I say. All my brothers look at me with a sad expression on their faces. "Mike I don't care what you hear or think your not stupid." said Raph. "You all seem to think so. When ever I am right you look so surprised." I mention. " No No No we just joke and most of the time you don't have idea's" says Leo .I give a small smile .They pull me in for a group hug. We hear April say, " That is sweet, but you can't be late for your first day I'll drive. We pull up to the school. I get a weird feeling in my stomach. When we enter we get a lot of stares as we fallow April to the office. April starts talking to the receptionist, " These are the hamotes. Yesterday their father called yesterday." She replies, " Okay I see. April sweetie why don't you go to class. How old are you?" We all look toward Donnie, " Us 3 are 16 and he is 15." he says pointing towards me. "While he can go in 9th by himself and be one of the older students in his grade or in 10th with you 3 and April O-Neil. I can tell you he will be the youngest student and may be behind." The look at each other and ask me "What would you prefer." I answer with 10th. They all nod in agreement and the lady smiles and types into the computer. She turns to us with a frown " There are not many classes all 4 of you can be in together are you okay with that?" Leo speaks up , " We are fine with that can you try and put Mikey with one of us or April for most or all of his classes?" She smiles and nods saying, "Most put not all he will have to be alone for two. What are some of his talents." Raph quickly steps in saying, " Well he is a great artist and singer and he is good a writing when he wants to be." She smiles and nods again, "He will be alone for art and Music." How do you feel about that I just nod. I don't know what it is, but I never have felt this shy before. I step behind Raph trying to hide my face. The lady is handing Leo the schedules. Raph and Donnie are rubbing my back. They can tell how nervice I am. Leo look at the schedules and tells us, "We all have first hour together and all our lockers are real close." We start walking to class room 106. I feel so small in this school. We get into the room and the teacher (My real teacher great guy) Seems really happy and joyful. Well students these are the new students Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo. One students raises her hand, " Are you all Italian" Leo replied with, "We could be our father found us on the street and took us in." She smiles and puts down her hand. Why don't you take your seats and we will play a game while we wait for announcements. I sit down in the back near 's desk . I am getting glares from a bigger boy a few rows up. He is a little bit bigger than Donnie but smaller than Raph. I see getting a baskets ball from a small closest in the room. He explains the rules, " I bounce the ball you clap if you forget to clap your out. If fake like I am going to bounce it and you clap your out understand."(Real game by the way). The same girl from before raises her hand, " If you bounce clap If you don't bounce don't clap, right." "Yes Cecelia that is correct." said. So her name is Cecelia she is kind of pretty she has bright red curly hair. Like Marinda from "_Brave_" Her cheeks are filled with freckles just like mine. We start the game and it's down to Cecelia and I. The hit's the ground and the bell rings. The announcements start. After they are finished gives us both wild cats way tickets. We go threw the day it's about to be 3rd hour and I have Music alone. I get into the class to see Cecelia. She walks over to me and says, "Hi I'm Cecelia , but my friends call me Cece." I shyly says, " Hi I am Michelangelo my friends call me Mikey." " You seem really nice Mikey at lunch you should come sit by me and my friends." she says the bell rings. I sit next to Cece. The music teacher comes in she seems very friendly. She starts the class with, "Hello, we are starting the partner projects today so get with a partner and pick a duet. Cece looks to me and asked' "You want to be partners." I smile and nod. "What songs do like" I shrug. "Quiet one, Lets do eversceane ,"_Wake me up inside" _she suggests. I say " love eversceane It is a hard part come your vocals reach that high.." "Look who's talkative now. You must be very passionate about music." I nod and say, " I really love art too. She smiles and we walk up to the teacher and we get the lyrics. She starts singing she has a beautiful voice. When It gets to my part she is smiling and nodding the whole time I sing. When we are both done everyone is clapping including the music teacher. She walks up to us and says. " I want you 2 too sing that in the gifted child singing section in a month." We both smile and nod we give each other a hug, "Only 10 students per category are aloud to go to the gifted children competition the categories are Art, Music, Acting, Academics, and Athletics. I am so glad you can sing I don't know what I'd do if you were horrible, but your amazing." she says excitably. The bell rings and we head to our next class. It turns out we have the same schedule. We enter room 203 to see Donnie, April, Leo, and Raph. I enter duce them to Cece, " Hi guys, this is Cece." they smile they seem glad I made a new friend. April is glaring at Cece. Cece seems like she is trying really hard to be friendly. She turns to me and asked, " Should I tell them or should you," They all look like I'm about to tell them we are getting married. "You can tell them." I state. " Me and Mikey got offered to be in the gifted child completion. He has a beautiful voice and our voices mix well." They all smile and let out a sigh of relief." After class is over Cece, April, Donnie, and I head to drama class. The instructor tells us about a play we will be doing. Romeo and Juliet she hands us a list with all the parts Cece and April tell me and Donnie we should try out for Romeo while they try for Juliet. Donnie and I agreed. Everything seems like a competition April and Cece. After we all try out the teacher says, " I can only give Romeo and Juliet to two people but I am sending 4 to the gifted children competition class, yes that is a lot for one class but I deem it necessary. Cecelia, Donatello, Michelangelo, and April will be going to the competition while Cecelia and Michelangelo will be playing the parts." With that class ended. April looks angry. Cece jumps in to my arms and kisses me on the cheeks. I blush crimson. "You are my good luck charm." she says. I am lucky she is small like 5"5 and skinny. We walk to the lunch room and get in line. It is pizza day. She goes to the salad bar while me and Donnie get into the pizza line. " Man Mikey how do you do it I have been trying for months to get April to kiss me but you waltz into school and get kissed how is that fair." stats Don. I say, "I just got charm with the ladies." I hear Raph behind me say, "So you got kissed witch chick was it cause if it's Amanda I'm pounding you I dibs her and your not good with the ladies your just talented." I have to bud in and explain, "It was Cece and Raphie likes Amanda." I giggle. I see Cece sitting with a Blond long haired girl who seems very tall and an average brunette with green eyes. The blond is Amanda and the brown hair is who I vagley know as Kimberly from music. We all sit down. April sitting as far away from Cece as possible. Leo see's us and heads over with his lunch sitting next to Kim. She slightly blushes. Does Kim like Leo? We talk about the day and the competition. Don mentions the kiss only for Cece and I to blush quickly with a lot of ooooo's going around the table. I get a rub on the back from Leo. I get up to dump my tray when the same guy from first hour thrown ranch on my shirt. He looks a lot bigger now then before so I grab a napkin and clean off my shirt and zipping up my hoodie. I walk back to the table to see Raph talking to that same guys. "Hey guys this is Will, my new friend he invited me to play on his football team and I excepted." says Raph. Raph turns to Will and says, "These are my brothers. The tall one is Don, The serious one is Leo, and the small one is my baby brother Mikey." Will gives us all a hand shake crushing my hand while shaking it violently. Next we all have gym and by all I mean Will too. This is going to be fun.

**A/N I feel great about this chapter. It is really long for me. Are you guys ready for the second half of the day and don't worry All the boys will be going to the Gifted Child Competition. What was your favorite chap. so far . This was by far mine anyways NO ONE ANWSERED THE QUIZTION LAST CHAPTER SO SAME QUIZTIONS**

**1\. In 2012 who is the tallest turtle**

**2\. Which turtle has the same voice actor as Iron fist is ultimate spider man**

**3\. WHAT WAS THE FIRST TMNT SERIS I WATCHED **

**By now my readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey people quick authors note yes I thought Mikey was going to be in Middle school, but then I relied I wanted Mikey to be with his brothers and sorry for not updating my compuet is crap I am taking your advice and adding more space and I don't know what Beta is. Help, explain, enlighten me. I have really bad spelling and grammar.**

Mikey's P.O.V

Everyone dumps their tray and starts walking to the gym with me trailing behind. CeCe stays back with me.

"Sorry about my brothers picking on you at lunch," I said

"It's totally fine I'm an only child and it's good for me to be teased a little bit," she replies.

We keep walking and talking as she explains more to me about the gifted child program. I can't believe I got in with 2 events.

We enter the gym and head to our locker rooms. I feel so small compared to everyone.

"Mikey your lockers next to Will's" said the teacher. I groan quiet enough so know one hears. I go into a bathroom stall to change.

I come out to Will saying with a smirk, "What you got to hide with a face like yours."

I feel a stupid burst of confidence and say, " Your right what do I have to hide when I don't look like you."

He glares and walks out and we do our warm ups 3 laps, 15 crunches and 10 push ups. The teacher blows his whistle and we line up.

"Today we are playing dodge ball and I want you to show the new bees how we wildcats play." He says while splitting us up. Cece, Leo , Donnie, and I are on one team while Raph, April, and Will are on the other. We get into a line on our side of the gym.

The coach blows his whistle and we run for the balls me and CeCe stay back while my bothers run for the balls. I caught a girl on the other teams ball and throw it at Raph he dodges. I see a ball on the ground and run for it only to get hit in the face.

I play it off that I'm okay even though my face is throbbing. Donnie catches a ball and points to me and I'm back in only to be hit in the gut by Raph.

Even though I got hit I caught it and he was out. I saw CeCe was out and got her back in.

She comes to me and I whisper in her ear, "If I get out I don't want back in the balls hurt." She nods and jogs off.

I see Will coming for me again I expected to get hit in the face but he throws it at my unmentionables. I fall to the ground and Leo picks me up and sets me in the "Jail".

I sit there for a few minutes and recover. I really hope I'm out for the rest of the game. I see Don catch a ball and look at me and I shake my head. I think he gets it. He points at another girl and I let out a sigh of relief.

Only to have Leo point to me after I'm done. I got a few people out and got hit, a lot, very hard, in many places, but finally the end of class came.

We get changed and are waiting for the bell and the coach points at Leo, Raph, Will, Kim, And Amanda. While he is talking the bell rings.

April, Cece and I head to class. Math class. I know I'm bad at Math and Cece told me the teacher is really mean.

We get to class none of my brothers are in with us. The teacher walks in and starts talking, "Okay to start off we have a new student. Stand up." I stand and she glares at me I sit down and we start class April can see I'm struggling she gives Cece a look and helps me the entire class.

Cece tried to help a few times only to have April shoe her away. April whispers in my ear, "Don't trust her she just wants to use you." I look at April likes she is crazy. I really like Cece and I know Cece is trying to get along with April.

After class I gather up my stuff and head to my locker alone because Cece had late homework and April went to go meet Donnie.

I get stopped in the hall by Will. "Hey, pipsqueak what was that in the locker room." he says while pushing me down. He kicks me and walks away I gather up my books and run to my locker. Yet I'm still late for class. I walk into my grammar class. I see Leo and Cece give me a worried look. The teacher looks at me and says, "Since this is your first day you don't get a tardy, but if this happens again you will be in trouble.

I nod and go to the only open seat in front. We have two classes in a row with this teacher and them we leave. Cece and I have art. I have been most excited for all day.

We walk into the art room and sit down at a 2 person table the art teacher comes in and tells us its free day because she is looking for talent for the gifted children program. I decided on drawing Cece.

I'm almost done when Cece looks over and see's she smiles and blushes and looks away at the end of class the art teaches see's my work and keep complimenting it I see other students looking over with jealousy.

The teaches says," I want to see you after class" I nod with a little worry did I do something wrong. Maybe a should have just stuck with a landscape.

The bell rings and I ask Cece to tell my bros where I am. I talk to the teacher.

"Michelangelo your name suits you well. A great artist. One of the best I have seen. When you came in today I did not have much hope for you your only brother with any talent at all was Donatello. He can only draw objects, but you Michelangelo can capture the very essence of people."

"Thank you, um, yeah Cece and you are the only ones to ever see my artwork. It is kind of personal."

"That's a shame I hope you will still participate in the gifted child program for art."

I nod and say, "Yeah I will I am already competing for Music and acting"

"So you are talented in many ways. I enjoy people like you. I can tell you Cece is a very lucky girl to have someone like you after what happened with her and April."\

"What happened with them"

"Cece was going threw a hard time and her and April had a big fallout. April was sure what she was doing was the right thing but Cece needed her. I can't tell you any more without their permission."

I nod and wave goodbye she smiles and I leave. I walk home with what My teacher told me on my mind.

I get home and do my homework with some help from Donnie.

We eat dinner and go to bed I can tell my bothers are worried. I just can't wait to see Cece again and talk to her.

**A/n **

**Hey so I am really trying to make my writing better and I just wanted to say is If you like power ranger I have a competition to be a power ranger in my next story just go to by profile stories to see the rules thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mikey's POV

I wake up and look over at my clock it's 5:00. When we were in the sewers we got up at 6. Well my brothers got up at 6. I get up and go to the bathroom and shower. After I get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, orange sweatshirt, and an orange hat I text Cece

M-Hey you up

C-Yeah

M- Want to meet me at the school to practice singing and acting together

C- Sure I'll meet you there in 20 minutes

M K I'll be there in 10

I put down the phone and look at the clock 5:56. Leaving a note and grabbing a granola bar I start towards the school. I see Will and his goons there. Unfortunately they see me to and walk my way, "Hey pipsqueak I did not like your attitude yesterday. I would have shut you up right there if your brother was there. How can a small, ugly, pipsqueak be related to a cool jock like Raph. I was going to pick on Don but at least he can play dodge ball." I hate when I get small burst of confidence, "At least i'm not small minded enough to put label on people to organize them." He walks toward me and punches me in the face and start kicking me. I curl up in a ball and hear Cece running up to them yelling, "Stop Will what are you doing." I look up and see Cece holding back his hand. he replies with, "Teaching this kid to shut up. Children are meant to be seen and not heard but with him being as fat and ugly as he is I would not want to see him either."

Cece glares at him and pushes him away and he runs off with his friends. She helped me up and I hobbled over to a bench. "Mikey where is your phone I need to call your brothers." I shook my head no and said, "No, I don't want them to know. Do you have any idea how to hide a black eye." She sighed and then pondered for a little bit, " I have concealer in my backpack we can use that to cover your eye." I nod and she goes into her bag taking out a bottle. She taps on my shoulder indicating she wanted me to lean forward.

She lightly starts rubbing the concealer around my eye. She pushes me back again and shows me a mirror. You can't see it at all. She looks at me with a worried look and says, "Why don't you want your brothers to know." I look down and say with a light sigh laced in my words, "Even before we… moved here they were always really protective. I don't want them to worry about me and take any freedoms I have." She just looks down not really understanding. I see my brothers walking up to us. Raph comes over and says, "Hey why did you come to school early I wanted to hang out. Guess we can hang out during school." Will is looking at me with a glare on his face. "Uh um Raph, why don't you hang out with Will and try to make some more friends. We can hang out any time," I say.

Raph and Leo start walking back to Will's group leaving Cece, April, Donnie and I. Cece keeps shooting me worried looks and I say, "Don why don't you hang out with them too." He just looks at me skeptically and says, "Mikey why don't you tell me whats going on and I might be able to help you." I just look down and feel heat rise to my cheeks and say, "Will … just asked to hang out with you guys today something about a football game going on fFiday." He just nods dragging April with him to the jocks.

The day goes by pretty quick. It was finally music. We did not have partners today, but I sung The B Team by Marianas trench and Cece sung boom clap by Charli. We both got a standing ovation. I got threw the day until lunch. I was walking back to the table to eat when a girl with black and blond… wait Karia just tripped me and I fell into my food. Wait does she know who I am. I start hyperventilating. Cece drags me to my brothers. While calming me down I start to stutter, "Karia, she she is here." my brothers faces pale and they look at each other. "Cece stay with Mikey we need to call our dad," says Leo. They rush of and come back with my backpack and carrying their own. They grab my hand and we rush off to the office leaving a very confused Cece. April and Casey are in the office. We leave saying we would be back tomorrow. The secretary just nods and lets us go.

**A/N sorry it's so short I just felt like I needed to post a chapter. I am kind of running out of idea's. I could really use idea. I Take prompts so any idea's would be gladly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Leo

Cecelia came running towards me as I entered the cafeteria. 'Mikey's having a friggen panic attack when a girl tripped him. I think he knows her or something." I run over to Mikey and it's hard to understand him but, I know it's something about Karia. I think through what we should do. I have to think quick though so I just pick him up on instinct.

We head to the office and get picked up. Mikey is finally calming down. We keep pulling Mikey along until he is calm enough to cooperate. I see Casey in the car picking us up. We normally keep Mikey in the middle because he is the smallest but, I told the others to let him on the window side so he can calm down a little more. I explain what I think happened, "We think Mikey saw Karia when he fell over. Maybe she helped him up or something." I turn to Mikey to ask his opinion but, he is asleep.

Mikey is one of those people who always sleeps in a car. I can see Donnie is nodding off too. Raph finally falls asleep and Casey asks me a question, "That red head Mikey was with what's her name?" I give him a strange look and answer, "Cecelia. Mikey seems to like her." He sighs and say, " Don't tell Mikey I said this but, I don't like her. She seems familiar and not in a good way." I think about the day, "April said they used to be friends. Maybe that is where you remember her from. Seems like it ended badly. Why did you wait until everyone fell asleep to ask me?"

He gives me a cocky grin he normally gives Raph, "Cause I trust you when it comes to your bro's. I know I would not have let any body stop seeing my sister from her friends if they didn't ask first. You seem fine with Mikey seeing Cecelia. So I'm not going to stop it even if I don't trust her." I nod. Casey rarely shows his compassionate side but, when he does it makes you like the guy a little bit more.

Mikey's POV.

I wake up and see my legs swinging. I stretch my arms out and look up at Raph who is carrying me . I jump out of his arms. He gives a scarred sound like he just dropped me or something. "Mikey warn me next time we're on the stairs and you decide to jump out of my arms," he says. Now I known I scared him even if just a little bit.

Leo looks down at us and orders, "Hurry up we need to talk about what happened." I think Donnie was the only one to see a worried look grow on my face. What do I tell them. They can't know Karia was tripping me. I mean I'm pretty sure Will is just joking. I little scratch by my eye does not change much. I decide just to tell them I tripped and saw Karia when people surrounded me.

We get into Leo and Don's room. "Okay Mikey tell us what happened," Leo says obviously curious about what happened. Time to put those acting skills to work, "I was about to dump my tray and tripped and fell. People flocked over and I saw Karia." I think April saw through my lie but, before she could speak Raph did, "Nice job cluts tripping by the Popular girl table. Not my fault if you never get a girlfriend." Don tries to make a joke but, it was only okay, "If he's not already dating Cece." We give him pity points and laugh anyways.

"Okay so about Karia. Mikey did she seem suspicious at all," Leo asks as you can tell the thinking going on in his eyes. "No, just seeing Karia scared me a bit. She had no idea. How could she anyways this is all Donnie's fault." Don quickly defends himself, "No, this is all your fault. Your the one who bumped the serum." I snapped, "Maybe, I did it on accident when I was trying to spend time with my family because you are always trapped in your lab. 'Dedicating' more like wasting your health and time on science. Leo is always training and ignoring me and Raph when the last time you told me you loved me. Yeah that's right you don't remember. It was 2 years and 21 days ago since I started counting."

Their faces had a look of sorrow cover their faces. Then Raph's changed. It got angry. "MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO ANNOYING ALL THE TIME I WOULD LOVE YOU," He yelled. That hit me hard. I felt suffocated. I never said he didn't love. I thought he just didn't say it. My breathing got rapid. Did the others think that they haven't said anything. They agree, they agree.

I run. I ran to the school. I heard the footsteps behind me. I speed up. Faster, faster, faster dammit Mikey go faster. I turn a few corners. I think I lost them. I collapsed on my self. Why didn't they say any thing. I pull out my phone. Should I call someone. I need something. I call Cece. "Cece can you meet me behind the school. Don't tell my brother were I am," I plead. I need someone right now and my brothers aren't an option.

"Are you crying what happened," she asks. I thought I heard someone in the background but, I just brush it off. "Well, yeah but, can you come," I really hope she can. "Yeah, yeah I'll be there in second," She says. I hear shuffling in the background. Again I thought I heard a male voice. I bet it's her dad. I hang up the phone. I'm waiting for her but, the voice still keeps coming back to my head. I swear I've heard it before.

I bet I'm just being paranoid. "Mikey there you are. What happened," Cece asks turning the corner. "My brothers are just being jerks." She gives me a disapproving look and says, "Mikey you deal with enough at school. Don't put, up with this s*** at home to." She rubs her hand through my hair in a maternal way. I lean into her hand. She sits next to me asking a few more question and I answer them. I can tell she is getting a little more angry with everything I tell her.

"Why don't you stay at my house to night. Text your brothers but, don't tell them where you are. I don't they would like you spending the night at my house," she nods raising a question in my head. "Why would they care?" She gives a little giggle, "Cause I'm a girl." I'm still confused, "And that changes things how?" She rubs her hand through my hair again, " You're so innocent it's cute. Here let me text your brother," she asks well taking my phone out of my back pocket. Her hand lingers a bit. I check what she wrote, "I'm staying at Will's tonight. I'll be home tomorrow morning."

She helps me up. I give her a smile and were on our way. She grabs my hand and I fell at peace. Thank God for Cecelia.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikey's POV  
I look at our hands. I don't like her in THAT way. WHat do I say? I politely pull my hand away. "Why did you pull your hand away," she asks with a slightly hurt tone in her voice. I don't know how to respond it's just I think of her like a big sister you know. I would even go as far to say as a motherly figure.

"I just think of you more like a big sister than you known a lover and this is something lover's do," I say quietly. She starts laughing. I blush hard. Did she think I was joking? "Mikey I thought you knew. I'm gay. I full-blood lesbian," she burst out. I'm confused… what's gay. I mean I know it means happy,

"What's a lebian," I ask in my confusion.

" It's Lesbian and, I thought you were joking when you said you were protected. It mean I like girls not boys. DO you hate me or think it's weird or disgusting, " Cece tells me.

"No, I don't care that you do. Why does it matter it's not like I like you or anything. Love is love like who ever you want," I say.

She runs up to me and hugs me,

"Your a great person Mikey." I start our trek to her house again.

"So what song were you thinking for the gifted thing," I ask. "Well what do you think? I was thinking I might to something along the lines of wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus," she says. I wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"Are you kidding," I ask. "

Actually No, if you get past the video. It's actually good lyrics." Mikey nods and they keep walking.

"So, can guys like other guys." She nods and smiles at me,

"In my opinion anyone can like anyone no matter what age, sex, or race." I nod and ask another question,

"Why do people care it's not like you're being forced to like a person. It's themselves who choose to have the boyfriend or girlfriend." Cece sighs and looks at me,

"I don't have all the answers and that's one question that may never be answered. Some people say it's against their religion but, they still allow other religions to marry. Others say it's not right they can't have children. Well if a woman has cancer so they can't have children should they not be able to marry?" I scoff at her,

"No, that's idiotic." She smiles,

"So you catch my drift." I nod ,"That doesn't mean I get why they do it." She smiles at me and I we get to her door step. So, this is it. I walk in after her Her house is nice. It has a big spiral staircase in the middle of the entrance.

"So are your parents fine with me staying over?" she nods and say,

"Yeah they are never really home." We go up the spiral staircase and enter her bedroom. She has a nice canopy bed. The room is has a color scheme of green and reminded me of Donny and I frown.

"What's wrong Mikey" I hang my head.

"I miss my bro's that's all." She bites her lip. She's conflicted.

"Mikey after what they said to you" I look up to her with watery eyes.

"Not them, it was just Raph" She looks at the door and plays with her hair.

"That still doesn't mean you should go home. I want you to stay here. At least for the night. It's Friday anyways." I give her a hug.

"Thanks, where can I sleep tonight?" She walks over to the wall and pulls down a bed. I look at it with amazement.

"What, how, I don't understand." I grab my face in confusion. SHe lets out a chuckle.

"Dude, it's a pull out bed." I nod acting like I understand. She rubs her hand through my hair and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why do you kiss me if you like girls," I ask out of curiosity

"Because your cute and my favorite brother". I look at her with confusion.

"I'm not your brother." Girls are so confusing. I walk over and sit on her bed. She face palms and explains.

" You're hopeless. It's like the only experience you've had in the real world is on TV soap operas. It just means I think of you like a little brother. You have that quality." I nod and sit on my bed for the night.

"Hey, do you mind if I sleep in my underwear. I don't have any pj's" She looks over to me and nods. "It's fine." I shake off my jeans and hop into bed. I turn to the window. "Night Cece." She lays down in her bed as well. "Night Mikey." I drift off to sleep.

I wake up in the morning to a slamming on the door. Cece groans and gets up. I look at the clock across the room. Who the hell is slamming on the door at 6am. I jump at a very angry brothers voice,

"MIKEY, get your a** down here now." I start putting on my jeans as I hear four sets of feet coming up the stairs. They throw open the door and see me putting my pants on. Raph glares at Cece as she blushes.

"It's not what it looks li…" Leo cut her off.

"Really now, because it looked like you and Mikey lied about him being at Will's so you guys could sleep together." I jump towards him.

" First of all ,ewe, dude just no. Second she doesn't even like guys." Then it's all of their turn to blush.

"Wait so she like, like likes girl," Donnie stutters out not really sounding intelligent.

"That's just sick bro," Raph says harshly. Cece and I stare at him. She blows up in his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SICK. IT'S NOT MY CHOICE THAT I LIKE GIRLS. I JUST DO." Cece starts sobbing. I go over to comfort her and Raph grabs my ear. Don and Leo looked to shocked to say anything. Donnie looks kind of mad at Raph but, that's too be expected. Don is the most accepting out of the 3 of them. Leo just looks uncomfortable with the whole thing. I fight to get away from Raph.

"Mikey I'm not letting you catch faggot." I even start crying.

"Hey, Raph I known your uncomfortable but, you can't catch being gay. I mean someones born that way. It's not bad either," Donnie suggest to Raph.

"Great two of my brother's are homo's." I glare at him and mock him,

" Great 1 maybe two of my brothers are homophobic b*******" Leo finally wipes the shock from his face and enters the fight.

"Hey I never said it was wrong it's just a new concept for me." Leo comes over and side hugs me rubbing my back. He raises his large hand up and wipes my tears away.

"Fine you freaks have fun catching gay. Ima go hang with Will. Don't expect me back." and with that Raph slams the door. "Bye," I whisper out. I start crying again. What would he think if I was gay. That goodness I'm not, or am I.


	9. Chapter 9

Nobody says anything until Cece and I calm down. We sat there for a second all a little shocked. I guess nobody expected Raph to respond that way. Leo and Donnie are rubbing my back. Leo still seems confused. Donnie seems fine though mostly focused on me not on Cece. I shake my head and turn to Leo.

"Mikey, why didn't you come home last night," Leo questions. Not in a rude or harsh way just like he wants to know.

"I guess I didn't want to see Raph," I answer as honestly as I can.

" Well, I guess after that blowout I understand why. Just, please check with me first bro. I would have understood," Leo lectures out sounded exhausted. Cece is calming down and breathing slowly out. Her eyes glance towards me filling with a firey passion.

"I need to speak to Mikey alone," she barks out to Leo and Donnie. Their heads snap towards each other hair moving with the momentum. They slowly back out of the room. I hear the thumps of four feet go down the stairs to I imagine the living room. Cece sits on her bed and lays back.

"We should run away and never have to deal with people like this," Cece gowns. I can't tell if she's being serious or not. She turns over on her stomach and lays her face into her pillow and screams.

"Mikey, I just don't know any more. I like you so much but, your friends are so hard to deal with. Don is fine, Leo is a bit bossy, April is just ugg, and Raph I don't even want to mention," she bellows out in one breath. I cast my eyes downward to process the information.

" I love them but, I know the feeling," I say as quietly as possible so my brothers down stairs don't hear me. Cece sits up against the headboard and pats the bed besides her. I shuffle over to her and sit.

" You need to get a boyfriend," she says with a chuckle. Her eyes light up and she lightly taps me upside the head. I smirk and jump on top of her tickling her sides. She kicks and chuckles trying to slide out from underneath me. I just press my pelvis into hers to stop the movements. We hear a cough from across the room, two of my three brothers are in the doorway.

"Mikey we just got a call that we need to get home, " Leo pauses then continues, "and you're grounded." I groan and roll over on my back looking up at the ceiling. Cece rubs my shoulder and I slowly sit up. Leo and Don turn to leave I speed and my process and sprit jumping on to Leo's back.

"Mikey get off," he sternly says while struggle and close my eyes and snuggle into his shoulder. He groans and just lets me stay there. Apparently somewhere on the walk home I feel asleep and drooled on his shoulder.

I woke up in my bed and snuggled back into my sheets. Donnie comes in and shakes my shoulder. Mikey get up dinners done. I groan and raise my arms up making grabby hands. Donnie lets out a long sigh and picks me up. I rub my eyes as we bump down the stairs. He sets me down at the bottom and I steady myself. I scan the room for any sign of Raph.

I jump when I hear Master Splinter's voice behind me, "Raphael is at a friends house Michelangelo." I turn to him and nod heading into the kitchen. A puzzled look grows across his face as I walk away in silence. I settle down into the chair and a large plate of spaghetti is placed in front of me.

"Mikey are you okay," April asks in concern. I nod with my stupid, big, wide eyes. She sighs and sits in the flowery, cushioned chair besides me.

" No your not, your eyes let me read you like an open book," April stats nonchalantly. nervously pick at my food and shut my eyes.

"We never had this much fucking drama when we were normal," I shout and here a sharp scold come from the living room. Donnie and Leo peak their heads in from the other room and April laughs.

"When were you ever normal," she chuckles out. I shake my head and stand up. After wrapping my untouched food up and setting it in the fridge and run outside to play some basketball. It's so cold I can see my breath in the air. I don't have a coat on or anything but, I don't really care. I throw my basketball as hard as I can at the back bored and close my eyes. I hear a honking when a large white van turns the corner. It stops and the window rolls down revealing Cece.

"Hop in, we got invited to a party." I pause then look to the house.

"Can't I'm grounded," I groan out. She opens the door anyway and motions for me to come in.

"Were teenages we are supposed to break the rules," she motions again. I once again look back to the house. Raph is supposed to come back tonight. I shrug and hop in rubbing my arms for the frictions heat. Cecelia notices my shivers and dials up the heat.

We turn a sharp corner and my head bangs against the glass. I swear I heard a soft ouch come from the back but, brush it off due to my window facepalm. I see a large house with flashing lights and pumping music coming from the inside. Cece parks on the side of the road and we head in.

"What's up Cece and um who are you," I tall Brunette with fascinating blue eyes ask. His eyes twinkle as he waits for an answer.

"Umm um, Mikelangelo, m-mikey," I blubber out softly. I smiles with a set of perfect teeth and moves a piece of hair out of my face.

"Sorry, it was bothering me," he chuckles. I smile up at him and Cece nudges me. I face palm at my mistake.

"I didn't catch your name," I stutter out with all my bravado up front. Why does he make me feel this way it's so frustrating.

"Excuse me it's Lyle," he states. A song I recognize starts playing and Cece and Lyle drag me to the living room which is cleared out to dance. I think it's by Katy Perry but, I'm not sure. We dance for about a half an hour and chat in between. I freeze when I hear Raph's booming laughter from the next room over. I grab the back of Cece's black blouse and the sleeve of Lyle's dark blue button up that compliments his icy blue eyes so well. Sorry I'm getting carried away. We peak in the door and see a scrawny boy about 14 or 15 sitting in the middle of the kitchen wearing only his underwear. Raph and Will are lifting a bucket over his head which I assume is full of ice water. It starts to tip and I run to push the boy out of the way. The water rains down on me and laughter fills the room.

"Mikey let's get out here they are all drunk to hell anyways," I hear Cece say. Lyle waves his hand to me and we meet outside. We all hop in Cece's van.

"So where to next," Lyle shout from the back. Cece shrugs and turns her head to me and Lyle.

"I should get home before my brother's notice I'm gone," I shrug and check my phone noticing no missed calls. Cece nods and starts the car. We are driving and I turn my head back to Lyle.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters," I ask

"Ya one, her name is Karai, she is not my sister by blood because she was adopted and didn't you know Ce…" he gets cut off by Cece.

"We're almost there do you need help sneaking through a window or something," Cece asks me. Wait pause do you think it's the same Karai I mean she was adopted so she could just be from japan. Anyways about her question the thought of having Lyle lifting me anywhere gets my blood pumping.

"Yeah um, Lyle can lift and you can spot," I say as we turn the corner to see my brothers.

**Authors note: Ugg, basketball, school, friends, death, depression you know the story. I have no beta reader right now so you know. Anyone who wants to see a Lyle character reff just ask.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **_**Warning: explicit language**_

**Starting off with an author's note never seem like a good thing. I just have a few things to say. One I'm not dead just extremely busy. Two this is the only story I am currently working. That is mostly due to the fact that my interest have been changing and this is the only one of my stories that I am still filled with ideas and enthusiasm about. Even though I have ideas of where I want this to go I still need help. Also, I still need a beta if your interested KIK me at Nevaeh01ER. Thanks.**

Mikey's POV

I see my brother barreling around the corner of the house. Leo looks furious, Don looks made too, but worry is more prominent on his features. April is following them about 5 paces behind my brothers. Leo storms up close to my face. Surprisingly the first thing he does is give me a hug. Then, he sternly pushes me back into Donnie and he gives me a hug that last a bit longer than Leo's. I see Cece and Lyle give each other a look. Cece mouths that she will call me and they run off. Leo glares at them quickly giving a second glance at Lyle. He doesn't chase them though.

"How could you run off like that! We thought you were kidnapped or hurt! We were, so worried. That was such a stupid…" Leo is stops and takes a deep breath then continues, "Where were you?" I look down towards the ground and ponder my choices. I could tell the truth or make up a story.

Knowing what's right I go on, "I was outside playing basketball when Cece pulled up. She asked me if I wanted to go to a party and yeah I was mad, so I made a quick decision to go." Leo get that irate look on his face again and looks away quickly.

"So, you deliberately disobeyed the rules," Leo questions quickly. At this point I realize he is not calming down and I need to think fast.

I blurt out quickly ,"Raph was there too and he was drinking and smoking!" Leo's face flames up and turns a bright red in rage. "Drinking! That idiot does he want to get caught? Mikey, this conversation is not over," with that Leo turns to go get Casey and the truck. Donnie and April are giving me a questioning look.

"Did you drink," Donnie asks. I shake my head back and forth motioning no. He walks inside probably following Leo. A smirk filters on to April's face.

"You do realize you have to share a room with your temperamental brother you just ratted on right," April informs me.

"Ugh why do seems so happy about that," I complain too her. She takes a half step forward laying her hand gently in my hair giving it a slight ruffle. "I warned you about Cece. She will hurt you. She's not good for you," April says. I can't tell if she's being selfish or she actually believed Cecelia is a bad thing. I wonder if she has meet Lyle before.

"Hey, April have you ever meet Lyle, that one that was here with Cece," I ask quietly. Her eyes pop open wide and she nearly screams, "Lyle Lawson, that was him! Great, now she has the most crushed on boy on her side! Unbelievable," April continues, "I can't believe she has convinced over half the school to agree with her. They weren't there. Only Cece and Me known what really happened," April pauses taking a deep breath and looks at me sternly, continuing,

"Stay away from both of them. All they will do is hurt you. This didn't get through your thick skull the first time, so listen up. Cece is a selfish bitch with only herself in mind she doesn't want to help you and she definitely doesn't care about you. Next time she was to talk walk away because that's what's good for you not her, Mikey." To tell you the truth i'm appalled by April. All Cece has ever shown me is a great person with a boisterous, dramatic, fiery personality.

"You know April you're my friend right - family even, but Cece is my best friend when I was lost and confused she was there for me. My brothers all made friends with different people. I don't fit in with them anymore; I don't fit in with you April. Cece and Lyle are my friends. They are friends I made by myself not with the help from you and my brothers. Cecelia and Lyle like me for me not because they have to just because they do. Nothing you say is going to change that fact. So, yes I am putting Cece's words above yours right now just like everyone else," I steadily let my words spill out not thinking them through. I look up from the ground and April has tears running down her face.

"You are just like everyone else Mikey putting the sluts lies above all else. Is that what she does with you Mikey? She shows you her pretty face. Does she let you see her body? That fucking slut! Do you trade you loyalty to your family for some fucking "favors". I'm done with you Mikey. I'm done trying to help you. Don't ever refer to me as family or a friend again," with that final shout she runs off again.

Now it's my turn for tears to silently flow down my face. I think I'm closer to finding out what happened with Cece and April, but now April doesn't trust me. I have a secret that I don't know how to deal with and an angry family. What do I do about my life right now?

**A/N two I didn't really know how to end the chapter, so this is the best I could do. I was looking back and after this story is done I want to revise it because my writing from the first chapter is completely different from the last chapter. Anyways though, bye and have a good weekend. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**A/N Hey, so I should be a little more free for two weeks. I stopped stage crew for the play, but I still have fitness center after school on most days. I didn't get any reviews last chapter, so I don't have any to answer. If any of you have vine follow me at Smarklez. Okay well onto the story. Oh, and I guess a question should I have Mikey pursue Lyle, the other way around, or should I move on with the main plot. I'll start the Mikey, Lyle stuff in this chapter. P.S I'm going to revise the first 5 or so chapters, so there might be a longer wait between new chapters. (Follow me on musically; Smarklez) Thanks. **

**Mikey's POV**

I lift my hand through my blond hair and move slowly towards that house. I hop up the stairs and slowly sneak past April's room. My heart breaks a little bit when I hear her crying into her pillow. I step towards her door and set my hand on the handle just to hastily pull my hand away and shake my head. She needs time to herself. I reach my room and open the door cursing the creaking wood. I shut the door lightly behind me and settle into my bed.

I toss and turn in my bed trying to get comfortable. My shaggy hair is stuck to my forehead with sweat. I hear the noisy truck roll up and groan turning and trying to fall asleep hastily. The car door slams and I hear Raphael's drunken slurs as he yells at Leo. I pull my blanket up to my chin to give the illusion that I'm asleep. I don't need another fight today.

Heavy foot step go up the stairs a booming yell comes from outside my door, "Mikey what the fuck!" The door slams open. He walks up to my bed and grabs the back of my shirt dragging me out of bed. He lets go and I hit the floor with a large smack against the ground and a yelp. Three people are heard coming up the stairs. Raph grabs me by my hair and forces me to stand.

"Will and me a talked about you. Fucking Dork! It's not good for my rep to hang with you. You know at first I felt bad for what I said to you, but rumor has it you were being a fucking fag at the party tonight," Raph bellows out.

Tears start to drain. He's my big brother he's supposed to protect me not… not make me feel like this. Leo, Donnie, and Splinter come through the door. Leo rushes over and grabs me from Raph rubbing my back and holding me. I distantly hear Splinter scolding Raph. Don's hand runs through my hair with a gentle hush to follow. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep in my brothers arms.

(Time Skip)

I open my eyes with a blink the light is shining in through the window right into my eyes. I turn on my side to look at my clock. I jump up suddenly because it read 10:24 and I have school today. I run down the stairs almost tripping. I see Raph sitting at the kitchen counter with Leo and Donnie on the other side.

"What are your guys doing we have school today! We are already late," I say as I grab my bag. Leo comes over to me grabbing my shoulder. Putting his fingers on my he pulls my face up, so I am looking him in the eyes.

"Mikey we think it's best if none of us go to school today," Leo says calmingly. My first reaction is disappointment because Cece and me were supposed to practice today that's not considering the fact I really wanted to see Lyle.

A rough voice comes from the kitchen counter, "Look Mikey, I'm sorry I was being a real dick last night. I guess I have been since I let this human thing get to my head. Yeah, I was drunk, but that's no excuse to beat up my baby brother. All that gay shit too. I know you're not gay, so are we good."

My hearts starts beating faster and faster. I think I might be gay. I mean i've never really liked a girl and I think Lyle is ,so cute. "Umm, yeah Raph were good. Good thing I'm not gay right or this would be really awkward," I blurt out with a nervous laugh. Don's eyes go wide in realization. Leo is biting his lip from the inside of his mouth.

Raph laughs loudly into my ear, "Nice one Mikey, almost had me for a second. I mean my brother being a fucking queer in my nightmares." I laugh fakely again, but Raph didn't catch it. Donnie looks me in the eyes and nods toward the barn.

"I need to talk to Mikey alone for a bit guys. We'll be in the barn," Donnie stats from me. My walk out the front door and to the creaky red barn. The smell of hay hits your nose suddenly then wafts in the air. We each sit on a hay bail across from each other.

Donnie takes a deep breath and says, "Mikey I know that wasn't a joking stutter. You're gay aren't you?"

I start breathing heavily. I just. I can't think. I can't breathe. I'm scared. Someone grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me. My stomach is twisting and turning. I hear what I think is Donnie yelling for someone. I close my eyes and grab my hair. What is going on?

I get lifted up and I start yelling, "Help! Let me down! Please!" Im turning and shaking just to try to get away. I feel a hand going through my hair.

"Mikey take a deep breathe it's Leo," he says. Relaxing a bit at my brothers voice I take a deep breath. I think I'm done crying.

With a hushed tone Leo turns to Don and says, "Donnie what did you say to him?" I look up at Donnie and he mouths to Leo, "I'll tell you later." Raph is standing behind him looking worried.

"Hey, Mikey I'm gonna take you up to bed okay," Leo asks gently I nod and he lifts me up bringing me to bed. I go to sleep scared because Donnie knows my secret and Leo is going to know too.

**A/N I really didn't like this chapter, but I'm super busy this weekend. Sorry, for posting a half-assed chapter, but I will make it up with an extra 500 words on the next chapter. Also, I'm sorry if the characters seem really out of character especially in this chapter. I figure though that the stress and new environment is really getting to all of them especially Raph and Mikey. If you want to see me more in real life follow me on Musically; Smarklez (second shameless plug) **


End file.
